The mystery behind the elite shadow
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: Year 2022 Havoc spreads in the city of Berk. The b.e.r.k police are trying to catch a man who is behind the chaos . He goes by the name of elite shadow. Once the elite force of b.e.r.k police get put on the case will they be able to capture the man behind the elite shadow. Eventual hiccstrid ,human blackmist ,I am accepting 3 more characters dragons included, dragon can be made up.
1. Chapter 1

A berkian citizen runs out of a alleyway being chased by a figure wearing black the black figure wears black titanium gaunlets each have plasma cannons installed. The figure where's a helmet that has 4 red circles on it the bigger red circles are lens the smaller one just above are thermal detectors the figure has a cybernetic arm tat is also black the cybernetic arm has a computer. Screen on the for arm. The figure is lean and agile and carries a katana sword on his back and a row of smoke bombs.

The villager turns his head back to look at the figure but sees nothing until he turns his head back and runs right into a katana . The citizen looks at the figure eyes but only sees glowing red lens. The citizen goes to punch the figure in the side of the head. Seeing this the figure bends backward while ripping the katana out of the citizens stomach the figure then backs up and raises his arm a panel raises from his cybernetic arm and a plasma cannon emerges . The. Citizens eyes widen as the plasma forms in the cannon. .the citizen is sent flying into vehicle dead. The figure through so smoke bomb on the ground and vanishes.

Half an hour later a citizen dials the b.e.r.k police. Upon looking at his car

"How can we help you answer the receptionist says." The citizen says running over to the body

"I just seen someone get murdered."

"Where" the receptionist ask

"Shady street"ave

"Police are on their way " thank you very much"

10 minutes later police arrive at the Scene

A ambulance arrives and the paramedics pick up the body to bring it to the forensic scientist

Meanwhile

stoick the vast

"The elite shadow has struck again and we got nothing not even a description.

toNight I want you all to suit up we are finding him or her tonight." Stoick says to the swat team

Sir yes sir they say as one before leaving.

Meanwhile on the roof of the police building the elite shadow shuts off his hyper hearing devise before leaping off the 8 story tall building as does this a black blur zooms under him catching him. " thanks for the pick up shadow 178" the elite shadow says to the computer of a robotic dragon the robotic.

Dragon being black with red seniors for eyes it has 6 robotic legs -and a 51 foot wingspan it is 32 feet long and about as tall as a grown man the reason why it has 6 legs is because it is front heavy the robotic dragon weight is 500 pounds and fires plasma like a machine gun it has a uranium power core

"Where is our destination sir" the computer ask

"the shadowlands. " the elite shadow says


	2. New person and identitdy

The robotic dragon doubles its speed and within

30 minutes it arrives in the shadow lands aka a place full of psychopaths and drug lords.

"Land at our warehouse and recharge shadow178" elite shadow says

"Yes sir" warehouse in bound" the robotic dragon lands through a hole in the ceiling the elite shadow climbs off the robotic dragon and walks out the two big doors.

Twos as minutes of walking past destroyed vehicles and houses often smoking because they were recently torched . The elite shadow arrives at the bar which has been patched up with wooden planks and steal bars the elite shadow walks in getting stares from killers and pimps .

Theelite shadow finds himself a seat right in front of a person wearing a black u so back hoodie

"where is the money"the elite shadow ask calmly. Right here the man says lifting up bag full of cash the elite shadow takes it roughly before tossing a bundle cash to the bar tender. "Thanks mate" the Irishman says while putting the cash in a safe. The elite shadow walks out the bar with the cash bag over his shoulder . The elite shadow walks down the abandoned efforts for street that heads back to warehouse and drops his money bag on the ground upon seeing a man with duel wield colt 357 pythons. Standing in front of his ware house .

"Can I help you" the elite shadow says

Indeed you can the man says aiming his duel Wield pythons at the elite shadows head.

Bring the cash and back away slowly the elite shadow smiles under his helmet and says "Ryder how are you doing man i haven't seen you in years". Ryder puts his guns back in the their tholsters and says "blackmist you have changed"

"5 years in the shadow lands will do that to a person" blackmist says removing his helmet and ski mask

"come on in you are welcome in"blackmist says opening the doors with one arm.

"Yo what happened to your arm." Ryder curiously

"Technical difficulties with my robotic dragon" blackmist says

"Your own robotic dragon bit your arm off" Ryder says with surprise

"very close to it it shattered my left arm in pieces

My robot repaired itself and manage to weld this cyborg arm I had designed for another robot to my shoulder good thing I programmed it to know emergency healing or self repair…

Meanwhile forensic labs

"It appears he uses some sort of sword to stun his enemies before he deals the fatal blow with a bomb of some sort" . Fishlegs says

"So that tells us he likes old school with the swords"

" yeah but the thing is there was barely any pressure from where the sword punctured and exited . "

"I see so the blade must have been very hot to pierce that easily".

"Maybe" fish legs says

The door of the forensics room opens stoick comes in

"what do we have" stoick ask

"well we figured out from the size and shape of the stab that the elite shadow uses a sword and some sort of explosive To kill his targets" fish legs replies.

"Is that it, "stock ask

" for the most part we are also trying to see if the sword was hot because their war barely any pressure on the skin as the blade enters and exited " fish legs says

meanwhile hiccup ,astrid , snotlout ,ruffnut and tuffnut get suited up with body armour they each grab an assault rifle and check the magazines. hiccup accidentally drops his assault rifle and chips the nuzzle.

Nice going useless. "Hay snotlout " tuffnut says

"yeah" snotlout says

"Your butt is on fire "tuffnut says holding a lighter

" what " snotlout says

Oh my BUTT IS FIRE ! snotlout says calmly a t first then yells again the end.

Astrid grabs a fir extinguisher from the near by wall and Spartans it on him before spraying his face

"Hay" snotlout yells out"

"Oops my fingers slipped" astrid says

"Thanks astrid but I could've handled that myself" hiccup says putting his swat helmet on

Once on a visor comes down over one of hiccup's eyes

Meanwhile back in the shadowlands blackmist is welding some new tech to his cybernetic suit "blackmist do you still have that combat vest" Ryder ask

"Sure do look beside shadow 178 on the rack "

Blackmist says finishing his duel machine plasma pistols that each go in hidden holsters in his leg armour.

So are you ready for tonight's target Ryder ask while putting on the vest his vest

Well yes and no the police are going to swarm the streets tonight

We will have to use plasma sniper rifles on the roofs of the building


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every body there might be a close character death

to take out our next target

"Who's the target "Ryder ask

"The leader of the police " blackmist says attaching a silencer to his specialized plasma sniper rifle.

"The chief of police"?

"Yep take him out" the city will fall into chaos" blackmist says puting the rifle on his back sit down load your weapons with armour piercing rounds and you might need explosive rounds as we'll

Lu Sure thing Ryder says putting explosive rounds in his ammo pouches.

"And done" Ryder says putting putting his spas 12 on his leg armour

Blackmist presses a button on his forearm right be side the computer on his arm. Shadow 178 unfolds from the glass container it was charging in.l

"What is that thing" Ryder says fearfully

"well when I was in the m.r.o aka military. Robotic, organization I crashed my t2 dirt bike into a rock. the rock shattered revealing a cave. So as curious as I was back then I searched the cave with a flashlight and I found a black skeleton that resembles a reptile except it had wings and that sparked my curiosity to study it. And what i found out after scanning the skeleton for days was that it was a elite shadow a dragon precisely a. Dragon capable of levelling a mountain with a signal blast of it's fire and apparently these things were kings amount dragons ."

"Weeks later I quit my job and took the skeleton with me I studied every detail for months before I,had a idea I found out that the dragons bones were made out of some sort of metal" blackmist says

"so you. Built the robot dragon from its bones"Ryder says in astonishment

" indeed " blackmist says

While climbing on shadow 178 Ryder also climbs on shadow 178 . Re adjusting to the weight of two humans. shadow 178 lowers itself automatically before Leaping into the air and smashing its wings down before heading back to Berk.

Meanwhile hiccup And most of the gang climb into the swat vehicle in order snotlout closes the door ruthly. Hiccup taps the wall behind the driver whom presses the gas pedal down the swat vehicle roars to life and and drives out of the police center and heads down shady St meanwhile Speeding through the air blackmist and Ryder land on top of a company building blackmist goes prone and grabs his plasma sniper rifle complete and takes aim at the police headquarters. Shadow 178 attack all vehicles. Order confirmed combat mode activating. At this its claws extend and the eye señors. Glow brightly then the titanium scales raise a bit before lowering again . Shadow 178 leaps off the skyscraper and spreads its wings and searches for its targets. 5 targets to destroy the computer says analyzing the targets before diving down to make a attack

meanwhile in the office stoick is talking to the receptionist about a Weird call that just came in.

The call said hello citizens of Berk there is nothing to fear well except for me of course. And the fact that the chief of police is about to be assassinated stoick calls the number back angrily "who just called here" stoick says once someone young answers

"me" replies the same voice

"Who are you" stoick says

"The assassin of death" the voice answers

"You mean elite shadow"stoick says

"That's what you guys call me but in the shadowlands I am nicknamed

"the assassin death" blackmist says

in the meantime shadow 178 lands on 1 of 5 swat vehicles roofs before impaling the bullet proof roof with its blade like claws and tearing the roof right off the swat vehicle the swat opens fire at shadow 178. the bullets ricicades off the titanium under belly of shadow 178 whom slices the rear tire on the left with the blade on its tail.k

Shadow 178 Leaps off the swat car as it rolls on its side before skidding on all six legs on the pavement in the meantime blackmist aims his plasma sniper rifle at a mug Stoick is holding blackmist pulls the trigger… Sorry for the cliff hanger


	4. Assassins vanish

The plasma rips through the air and shatters the window and blows up the coffee mug in stoicks hand. stoick leaps to the floor as a another plasma bullet is fired right where his head would have been. Stoick curses at Blackmist who laughs thanks to his hyper hearing technology. Blackmist calls the phone again to taunt stoick in the meantime the receptionist calls reinforcements .

Hearing the phone call Blackmist snipes the phone out of the receptionist hand

"Damn it that's just wOnderful" blackmist says

"Ryder prepare yourself the police are swarming the building" blackmist Adds

"We don't have to I set up I.e.d's above the door" Ryder says

"That's excellent but…

Blackmist gets cut off as a police helicopter rises above the roof a man. Is aiming a crossbow at blackmist suddenly a screech is heard just before a red blast of plasma hits the tail of the helicopter disabling the router at the back the helicopter groans just before its tail falls off. The marksman leaps from the helicopter that starts to spin out of control just as something slams into the side of the helicopter the impact ceases the engine causing the helicopter to fall out of the sky.

MAYDAY

MAYDAY

WE ARE GOING DOWN THE PILOT SAYS. Before the helicopter explodes mid fall

Meanwhile

Making way up the many floor hiccup ,astrid,snout lout and the twins finally reach the roof door. Shoutout opens it and gets blasted by a explosion.

"Ow what the hell was that" snotlout says shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder painfully

Astrid is about to step out hiccup pulls her just as a bullet flies by her head and cracks the concrete wall.

"That was close " astrid says then punches hiccup in the arm astrid then adds

"don't you ever do that again ever you got it hiccup"

" yep" hiccup says

Astrid then kisses hiccup on the cheek

" and that's for saving me"

"Runout tuffnut riot shields now" hiccup says tuffnut and tuffnut put the riot shields in front of them and walks outside as spaz 12 bullets hit and crack the glass in the shield.

Elite shadow and whoever you are put drop all your weapons and put your hands up.

Blackmist smirks before taking a step towards the ledge facing away from the gang and why would I do that when I am exactly where I want to be blackmist then presses the beacon on his cybernetic arm Ryder jumps off the build and spreads his arms and legs Ryder had kept a wingsuit design from blackmist. Blackmist then throws a smoke bomb and leaps off the building backwards keeping his feet under him the entire time 50 meters away from the concrete shadow 178 fetches him and then grabs Ryder out the air and flies back towards the shadowlands

"What was that thing hiccup says looking at the horizon I have no idea but now we know he does not act alone and we know what he looks like." Hiccup says

And he seems to have more advanced technology probably military. Hiccup says

Hiccup then sees a man with a crossbow and a couple of throwing knifes laying on the ground he had a pieces of pipe in his leg


	5. Chapter 5

The plasma rips through the air and shatters the window and blows up the coffee mug in stoicks hand. stoick leaps to the floor as a another plasma bullet is fired right where his head would have been. Stoick curses at Blackmist who laughs thanks to his hyper hearing technology. Blackmist calls the phone again to taunt stoick in the meantime the receptionist calls reinforcements .

Hearing the phone call Blackmist snipes the phone out of the receptionist hand

"Damn it that's just wOnderful" blackmist says

"Ryder prepare yourself the police are swarming the building" blackmist Adds

"We don't have to I set up I.e.d's above the door" Ryder says

"That's excellent but…

Blackmist gets cut off as a police helicopter rises above the roof a man. Is aiming a crossbow at blackmist suddenly a screech is heard just before a red blast of plasma hits the tail of the helicopter disabling the router at the back the helicopter groans just before its tail falls off. The marksman leaps from the helicopter that starts to spin out of control just as something slams into the side of the helicopter the impact ceases the engine causing the helicopter to fall out of the sky.

MAYDAY

MAYDAY

WE ARE GOING DOWN THE PILOT SAYS. Before the helicopter explodes mid fall

Meanwhile

Making way up the many floor hiccup ,astrid,snout lout and the twins finally reach the roof door. Shoutout opens it and gets blasted by a explosion.

"Ow what the hell was that" snotlout says shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder painfully

Astrid is about to step out hiccup pulls her just as a bullet flies by her head and cracks the concrete wall.

"That was close " astrid says then punches hiccup in the arm astrid then adds

"don't you ever do that again ever you got it hiccup"

" yep" hiccup says

Astrid then kisses hiccup on the cheek

" and that's for saving me"

"Runout tuffnut riot shields now" hiccup says tuffnut and tuffnut put the riot shields in front of them and walks outside as spaz 12 bullets hit and crack the glass in the shield.

Elite shadow and whoever you are put drop all your weapons and put your hands up.

Blackmist smirks before taking a step towards the ledge facing away from the gang and why would I do that when I am exactly where I want to be blackmist then presses the beacon on his cybernetic arm Ryder jumps off the build and spreads his arms and legs Ryder had kept a wingsuit design from blackmist. Blackmist then throws a smoke bomb and leaps off the building backwards keeping his feet under him the entire time 50 meters away from the concrete shadow 178 fetches him and then grabs Ryder out the air and flies back towards the shadowlands

"What was that thing hiccup says looking at the horizon I have no idea but now we know he does not act alone and we know what he looks like." Hiccup says

And he seems to have more advanced technology probably military. Hiccup says

Hiccup then sees a man with a crossbow and a couple of throwing knifes laying on the ground he had a pieces of pipe in his leg


	6. Chapter 6

"shadow178 new directive kidnap the injured police." blackmist says

new directive received stealth mode engaged shadow 178 says going camouflage before starting to turn back to kidnap unole.

in the mean time

hiccup and astrid lift unole up over both there shoulders before dragging him into the elevator. suddenly a blade impales through the wall of the elevator this causing the door to reopen and close

"Snotlout go check it out"

"no problem" snotlout says holding a riot shield and walks out the door only to get head.


	7. Chapter 7

Snotlout walks out the opening and closing door only to get head butted by shadow 178 whom pry's open the doors of the elevator with its blade like claws. Ruffnut and Tuffnut open fire at shadow 178 head a lot of the bullets rachides off its head causing a bullet to go into Tuffnuts side.

Unole finally wakes up and grabs his crossbow and fires right at shadow 178's red eye sensor despite having a cross bolt arrow in its eye sensor shadow 178 wraps its tail around Unole's torso . Unole tries desperately to unwrap it from him but it only gets tighter.

"Guys help me"Unole says

"what do you think we are trying to do" astrid says

shadow 178 slams unole into hiccup and astrid.


	8. Chapter 8

hello my followers and readers I would like to say thanks for the reviews and characters

anyways lets try to get far in the story.

into both sides of the elevator so they would let go of its tail. blackmist later jumps off shadow 178's back and lands gracefully on his two while taking his katana out of the sheath on his back

hiccup pulls out a assault rifle and fires at blackmist.

not expecting that blackmist gets shot in the shoulder causing his shoulder guard to eject on his good arm. when the guard ejected a black symbole of a dragon appeared on his shoulder. upon seeing the symbol ryder experiences flash backs of the day where a assassin killed his parents he had the same symbol in the same place.

blackmist quickly slices the assault rifle in two pieces before backhanding hiccup across the face.

"I got a message for the chief of police I might have missed this time but the assassin of death does not fail" blackmist says before getting his shoulder guard back on before turning around only to get a gun touching his forehead. "you killed my parents all this time I thought we were friends. the person I wanted to kill was right in front of me and I did not know". ryder says tightening his grip on the trigger. blackmist gives annoyed sigh before ever so quickly moving his head to the side before grabbing ryder by the arm with the colt python .ryder accidently fires due to blackmist sudden move he had not expected. blackmist then flips ryder on his back before placing his katana to ryders throat.

" yes you are right i did kill your parents they placed a bounty on my head so I killed them" black mist says coldly

"once you leave I am going to hunt you down and kill all the ones you hold dear." ryder says in anger

"have it your way your way friend you will never find I will always be 1 step or 3 steps ahead of you" blackmist says punching ryder in the face with his cybernetic arm knocking him out cold.

blackmist then places a tracer into the back of ryders neck.

"sir we should go back reinforcements are on their way" shadow 178 says lower itself to the ground.

"yes lets head back to the shadow lands" blackmist says climbing on

shadow 178 takes to the air back to the shadow land.


	9. Chapter 9

"hand cuff him then we are going to interrogate him about the elite shadow" hiccup says. astrid hand cuffs ryder and drags him to the elevator and sits him up.

2 HOURS LATER

Ryder wakes up in a integration room his head pounding with waves of pain .

suddenlny somebody punches him in the face .

''ANSWER THE QUESTION MAGGOT.''

"what is your name assassin"

My name is Ryder .

"who is the "assassin of death" and how does he escape us .

" His code name is Blackmist nobody knows his real name not even i.

ANSWER THE SECOND PART OF THE QUESTION " Spitlout yells out

"you fools wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ryder says

"Tell us now" the interrogator says

" Ok you ready, he escapes on a robotic dragon also known to me as "Shadow 178"

" HE RIDES A ROBOTIC DRAGON!"

"well its partly organic" Ryder says are you saying dragons actually existed.

apparently they did he found the skeleton of Shadow 178 behind a limestone wall.

where does he hide out . he lives in the shadow lands in a warehouse that has a hole in the roof.

\"where is the location" the interrogator ask.

its half a mile away from the bar to the south.

"that will be all put him in the cells"

"wait I can help catch him" I know how he operates" Ryder yells out

' fine set up a squad of twelve and go capture him." the interrogator says.

mean while

SHADOW 178 lands from the hole in the roof of the ware house.

 **".sir I am in need of repair."**

"I see that Shadow 178 do me a favour and shut down" Blackmist says

" **command accepted** " Shadow 178 says

with that Shadow 178 shuts down still in standing. Blackmist presses the computer on his cyborg arm and Shadow 178 head separates into 8 pieces. Blacrkmist studies the damage done the Shadow 178's main computer board.

"That was close the arrow almost hit the mother board. " Blackmist says taking out the right eye sensor along with the arrow before putting a spare to replace the damaged eye sensor. Blackmist then presses the same button . Shadow 178's head goes back together and reactivates.

"right eye sensor repaired" Shadow 178 says while unwrapping ins tail from the hostage and puts him in a chair.


	10. Chapter 10

After repairing Shadow 178 I went to upload all of Shadow 178 programming, blue prints, weaponry ,and so forth on a bullet proof USB. i then I detach my chest shadowsteal chest plate and plug the USB into a hidden USB slot in the internal hollow chest plate on the right. I click my chestplate back on .

"I have to make it look like I died in the explosion I am about to fake" Blackmist says taking off his helmet before giving it to shadow 178 who slices it through the left eye hole and down the nose with a sudden flick off its tail.

"HELMET DESTROYED" Shadow 178 says while re calibrating the right eye sensor that got replaced .

Blackmist raises a blackhood and puts a black mask that resembles shadow 178's features on his face to hide his identity once again. The red lens glows to life as it connects with Shadow 178's command center.

blackmist presses a button on the side of the mask which scans an area in front of him.

"area clear of threats" Shadow 178 says out loud.

Blackmist then unlatched the plasma rifle off his back and places in a black holster on Shadow 178's back

"where do you says we head after this Shadow 178" Blackmist asks Shadow 178

"Coordinates for Shadow island 9 days north south 3000 miles at max speed we shall arrive there 3 days" Shadow 178 says.

"Oh shit I almost forgot about our hostage" Blackmist says turning around to face the hostage who is still unconscious .

"Shall I wake him sir" Shadow178 says

"Yes shock him awake" Blackmist says while grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Unol . Unol awakens with his leg screaming in pain when Shadow 178 poked him with the tip of one of his claws.

"Where am I " Unol askes

"That is not of your concerns" Blackmist replies

"Who are you " Unol askes blackmist

"You berkians call me The the elite shadow" Blackmist replies from beneath his mask which deepens his voice slightly .

"Now you are going to tell me everything , question one who are you , question 2 what decision do you work for, question 3 what ais your family name I may need to send them a personal sorry note if you refuse to answer the first two questions." Blackmist says

" go fuck your self elite shadow" Blackmist stands up and cracks his knuckles all 5 of them on his good arm before he punches Unol in the jaw hard enough to make him spit out blood.

"What is your name" Blackmist askes again

" my grandma can hit harder "

"Shadow 178 do you mind "

"No problem sir" Shadow 178 says digging a claw slowly into Unol's collar bone making him scream in pain . "

"Last chance tell me your name before I amputate your leg" Blackmist says darkly

" fine my name is unole" unole screams as the claws goes deeper.

" good see that's all you had to say and maybe I friend would not have stabbed you" Blackmist says while turned around facing the computer before turning around to face unole once again now what devidsion of the police do you work for"Blackmist says repeating the second question."

"I am a scout rank 5 stars in the force" unole says in pain

"ah good your valuable to them then exelent I won't be needing you as a human Sheild for much longer " b

Blackmist says


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blackmist takes a seat by his laptop and makes a video chat to the police Department . The call is answered by hiccup who answers the video chat .

"Hello b.e.r.k police it is the assassin of death here."

"What do you want hiccup says

" I want the chief of police dead and i want you guys to not come here to my domain" blackmist growls

" forget it we are coming for you elite shadow one way or another. we have your friend here who has told us everything he knows about you ." Stoick says

"You think I care about the life of a traitor" Blackmist says with venom

" we are coming for you " Stoick says looming over hiccup's shoulder

"Yeah with what you're going to need a army just to get into the shadowlands this place is full of psychotic 's ,murderers bounty hunters ,assassins,gangsters,pimps, mobsters and so forth " blackmist chuckles

" we don't need a army your friend told us about your robotic friend that we can probably build with our scientist" hiccup says

" good luck with that "

" oh one other thing if you guys do come for me I'll kill unole and leave his carcass to rot and decay"Blackmist says calmly with slight venom. An as for an example blackmist moved out of the screen to let them see unole condition.

" I demand you treat his leg or he will die of infection and then we will come for you"

I have a better idea you have 48 hours to rescue him before this warehouse blows if not the he will be nothing but chunks of burnt flesh.

Blackmist then cuts the chat.

Blackmist sets the destination for 48 hours before he mounts Shadow178 and takes off to shadow island leaving unole tied in a bolted to the floor .

"Hiccup take your team in a helicopter quick and go rescue our second highest ranking scout" Stoick orders

"Yes sir" hiccup says professionally before getting out of the chair and walking into the briefing room.

"What's the mission now" Astrid asked hiccup.

". The elite shadow has the second highest ranked scout hostage we are going to rescue him and possibly get the elite shadow"

"Oh I would really enjoy kicking his ass" snotlout says

" quit it I already have dibs on that" ryder says while sharpening a military knife.

"Uhh fine" snotlout says defeatedly guys get back in your armour we may need it

. Meanwhile Stella

After I get a call from my boyfriend Ryder I head up to the Assassin of Deaths

warehouse and knock on the steel door. The door cracks open revealing Blackmist in his armour .

"What Can I help you with a bounty, an assassination? blackmist asks Stella

"May I come in Stella says to blackmist .

"No i am currently with somebody what do you need.?

"I found somebody that wishes to speak you in that alley over there" Stella lies

"What time does he want to talk "? Blackmist asks Stella

" tonight at 12:00 am" Stella lies again

"Alright I'll be there" Blackmist says shutting the door

stella walks away around the corner before she calls Ryder at The armoury in Berk .

"He will be there tonight at twelve hurry set the trap"

"Excellent he fell for it now I and the police and the Berk swat can capture him" Ryder says

Ryder hangs up before confirming the plan to hiccup.

Ok guys let's move out hiccup says while getting into a stealth helicopter


	12. Trap failed

Chapter 12

Sir I am detecting hostile

"I know it's a trap , so let's walk into it and trap the hunter"

"Yes sir "

" no I want you to go and wreck their vehicle don't kill any humans"

Commanded accepted shadow 178 says before leaping through the hole in the roof

meanwhile a mile away from the shadow land borders in the stealth chopper

Ryder finishes loading his spaz shotguns before putting them I; their respective places on his legs. Hiccup in the meantime was formulating the trap with the group. Ryder calls stella who answers the call

"yes Ryder " stella answers

" do you have your eyes on him" Ryder asks stella

"not at the moment" stella says while looking through the scope of her marksman rifle.

"Ok tell me when you do we are almost there"Ryder says ending the call

Meanwhile behind Stella blackmist draws his muramasa sword quietly before poking Stella in the back with it .

stella jumps before turning around and firing a small pistol at blackmist who dodges it and slices the guns barrel off before pointing the blade to her throat.

Meanwhile with the pilots

"Uhm is it me or is there something coming straight at us"

"Yeah you're right there is ,evasive maneuvers"

"Right behind you" the first pilot says banking right

The second pilot follows suit the stealth chopper banks to the right just as a glowing ball explodes right where it was seconds ago .

"We got a hostile" the first pilot yells to the group "

"Shit it's his dragon brace yourself" Ryder yells out just as shadow 178 smashes into the chopper wind shield one of the pilots pull out a pistol and open fire. The chopper begins spinning out of control before shadow 178 rips the windshield off and rips the controls out everybody jump now the pilots say before they get. Ripped out of the seats.

Everybody waits till the chopper gets close to the the shore before jumping out Fishlegs cannon balls into the shallow water Ryder and hiccup land in the soft sand unharmed Astrid and snotlout land in the wet sand getting covered in it. Ryder. Begins firing his pythons at Shadow 178 . The bullets explode on contact .this causes Shadow 178 to nearly go into combat mode but the order not to kill a human stops 178 drops the two pilots that were firing their pistols at its titanium plated under belly. Shadow 178 then cloaks and flies away.

"That's not good now how are we supposed to get back" hiccup questions

"I have a yacht that we can use to leave nobody knows about" Ryder says

Meanwhile

"You didn't think I knew it was a trap you cannot trap death it will kill you no matter what you do" Blackmist says pressing a button on his sword which causes it to heat up instantly."

"No I won't kill you are one of my pieces of my game " Blackmist says sheathing his sword.

"However this does not mean I will not keep my pieces in order. " Blackmist says before dropping a canister on the ground stella soon falls unconscious as she inhaled the gas. 1 hour and a half later the group arrive in the alleyway and hide behind to garbage containers assault rifles at the ready. Blackmist smirks as he watches them from the roof of a nearby building .blackmist presses a button on his gauntlet and a humanoid robot walks into the entrance wearing a older version of his attire. They open fire as it began fire a pistol at the container the robot soon blows up as explosive ammo from Ryder's shotgun hit multiple times aloge with the heavy fire from the assault rifles.

"Hold your fire it was a decoy" Ryder yells out

To make a comment Blackmist drops a bullet that was encased with a note onto Ryder's head before leaping into the air as Shadow 178 grabs him.

"Ow What was that " Ryder says rubbing the top of his head

"I think it was this " hiccup says picking the bullet up and taking the note off. And reading it.

Note

" did you really think I could not sense a trap a mile away oh and how was the crash " the note read"

"Fuck he knew it was a trap and he sent the dragon on us" hiccup yells out


	13. Buying some time

Ch 19#3

"Guys let's move to go get the scout" Astrid says reloading her assault rifle while dumping the empty clip on the ground hiccup does the same and gets a holographic map. This is the place here Fishlegs points out to the warehouse.

"We are almost there" Astrid says dragging a finger on the hologram map

" indeed Astrid " Ryder says while loading his weapons again

Meanwhile Blackmist

as soon as shadow 178 landed Blackmist leaps off and runs to the computer which was counting down by the second.

" computer eject the Shadow 178's a assembling disk and programming. "

"Denied due to self destruction" the computer answers

"Override" Blackmist commands

" I am sorry this command cannot be accepted due to self destruction countdown." The computer says

"Dammit Shadow 178 hack the computer"

"As you wish sir Shadow 178 says while inserting the blade on its tail beside the keyboard. Shadow 178 eyes go from red to green in a couple minutes as the computer's programming goes through shadow 178's motherboard.

" hurry Shadow 178"

"Computer is putting up defenses give half an hour" shadow 178 replies

"we don't have half an hour the hostiles are almost here" Blackmist says before getting on the roof with a 50 caliber sniper rifle a bullet flies past Blackmist head from Stella who had recovered from the gAs blackmist used on her. Blackmist returns fire the plasma bolt singes Stella's hair and explodes behind her collapsing the roof she was standing on .

"That's taken care of, now these little pest" Blackmist says reloading his rifle with more explosive rounds while aiming his rifle at Ryder who sees a red dot on his hand and stops to see where it is coming from the dot moves from his hand to his chest.

"Give up blackmist you can't kill all of us" Ryder yells out

Blackmist smirks before radio calling Ryder who's radio he hacked

" I don't have to kill you all they will "Blackmist says as 20 drones armed with machine guns get launched out of the ground and surround them .

" shit open fire" Ryder yells out before firing his colt 45 pythons at the drones which spark and blow up. The b. E. R k police open fire bringing down several of them 7 .bullets begin getting fired from the drones snotlout raises his swat shield which begins cracking as the bullets hit it hiccup throws a metal ball in the middle of the group it explodes into a yellow orb that surrounds the group. the bullets explode off the yellow orb and blow the drones out of the air .

"Dammit going to have to buy some time " Blackmist curses before he leaps off the roof of the warehouse and lands with a parkour roll sword drawn in the yellow orb disappears that was protecting the group from gun fire.

"It's Blackmist open fire" hiccup says before firing at blackmist who sliced multiple bullets at once before jumping to cover as bullets fly past him rapidly.

"That's not what I planned time to go shadow " Blackmist says before leaping back into action. as black mist moves he teleports with a device that is attached to his gauntlet. Blackmist slides under multiple bullets before flipping back to his feet and slicing multiple bullets as they are about to hit him. Ryder rolls a emp (electromagnetic pulse)grenade at blackmist which explodes electricity flows through Blackmist cybernetic arm shutting it down and frying his teleported devise and shutting down his mask.

" oh ****" Blackmist curses before putting his hands up blackmist presses a emergency beacon on his cybernetic arm while putting his hands up.

The group surrounds Black Mist and it is not long before he feels a fist uppercut him nearly making his mask which was rebooting fall is then kicked in the stomach making him fall on his back. Blackmist gets back up refusing to let them them beat mist mask re activates right as a second fist hits his face lack,its lip cracks under his mask the Ryder does not get another chance to hit him as black mist tilts his head letting the fist flies by his uses Ryder's momentum to flip him backwards over his back before he places a combat knife to his throat

" drop your weapons now or he dies " Blackmist growls out. the group does so and backs up blackmist stands up and raises a hand in the air while picking his sword up and sheathing it . Shadow 178 snatches Black Mist as it flies by.

"Are you okay Ryder" hiccup asks

"I am fine you should have shot him" Ryder replies while getting up

"We won't have another chance"Ryder adds on

"I am sure we will look what I found "Astrid says showing Blackmist's hard drive


	14. The hard drive

Chapter 14

"Did you get the disk " Blackmist asks shadow 178 who replies

"yes sir disk is acquired "

" good" Blackmist says before climbing up to shadow 178's back

Meanwhile with Berk police group

Astrid opens the door by kicking it open. Astrid takes out her pistol for close quarters and clears the area before the rest of the group walk in guns at the ready.

"I am over here please help me " unole says in pain the group untie unole and give him pain killers for his leg which still had the pipe in it.

" I think we are going to have to call air ambulance after we amputate his leg from the knee down." Astrid says before finding a old ragged shirt on a bench near by.

Guys hold him down Astrid says before grabbing her tamahach from her waist.

The group hold him down as astrid tightly ties the rag around his leg below the knee.

".brace yourselves guys" astrid says giving them time to prepare before she chops his infected leg off below the knee. Unole screams in agony before passing out.

"Head quarters I Astrid Hofferson request a air ambulance for the 4 star scout master unole.

"Air ambulance will be there in a hour"headquarters replies

"We will be here when they get here here is our location" Astrid says sending the location to head quarters.

"Astrid can you please pass me the hard drive I want to see what's on it" hiccup takes out his holographic laptop from his pocket. Astrid tosses it over to hiccup who catches it and plugs it into the dock. hiccup holographic laptop flashes red before opening the hard drive

Images of shadow 178 soon loAd onto the holographic screen. That's Shadow178 Blackmist Robotic dragon.

"Welcome back master how may I help you" shadow 178's ai says.

"bring up blackmist identity" hiccup commands.

"I am sorry code 2/38 denies me to tell my master his identity. "

Bring up your exoskeleton" hiccup commands.

"access granted"shadow 178 says before loading its exoskeleton to hiccup holographic laptop.

" holy shit it's core is nuclear which means its analog, emp's won't kill it."

"I am not alive sir I am a robot my exo skeleton resembles a elite shadow dragon" Shadow 178 replies"

"what do you operate on " hiccup asks Shadow 178 .

"I operate on 4 uranium cells "Shadow 178 replies

"what are your defences" hiccup askes

" this information is classified along with offences" Shadow178 says

Mean while with Ryder

Ryder finds a small spider drone laying on its back Ryder flips it over and finds a power switch on the abdominal it's eyes turn on shining purple as it gets up. Ryder watches it before it climbs up his arm and tazes him

"ow get it off"Ryder yells out as it continues tasering him.

Snotlout kicks it off before shooting it with His assault rifle.

"Problem solved"snotlout says before accidentally stepping on a pressure plate.

The floor opens up to reveal A underground passage that is pitch black


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group watch as the floor opens up to reveal a passageway. What's in thier I don't know but whatever it is it must be important to him if he hid it this well Ryder says before swiping his hand in front of a sensor. Individual lights turn on leading to a circular room the group walk up into it the heavy steal door closes behind them.

The room has a table in the middle with robotic limbs that had been discarded along the walls are fogged up glass cylinders of different sizes each having computers in front of them hiccup wipes a glass cylinder that had caution symbols on it.

Once he wipes it he sees a robotic reptilian head that was black and this one had green sensors for eyes probably for night vision.

Hiccup steps back and wipes the screen of the computer which comes to life showing a modal of the robot in the cylinder.

Nocturnal dv859

Aka night fury

Missions, 6

Surveying for Damage, fair

Weapons are, operational

(Artificial intelligence) Ai , damaged

Core functionality.70%

(Damage per blast ) Dpb 56%

Combat core 90% functionality

"What happened to you " hiccup says aloud

"Last mission information "

Bunker buster

Target , Fresnoz

Target terminated

escape chances .low

Weapons used ,internal plasma generator rifle 45 caliber ,

Defences used flares

Optional weaponry ,(electromagnetic, pulse ) emp emitter

70 caliber rifle penetration to main board cause of failure

Hiccup reads out

" he sent you knowing you would fail" hiccup says to the robotic dragon called the night fury while studying the damage done to it.

Inferno 748mn

Aka monstrous nightmare

Missions 7

Surveying damage, critical

Weapons ,operational

Weapon fuel 0%

Ai functionality, good

Core functionality, 45%

Dpb, 28%

Combat core 89 %

Snotlout studies the red robotic dragon that's right wing was barely attached to the body itself. Only being attached by a few wires and tubes that looked burnt.

What happened to this thing. Snotlout thinks to himself

Cause of damage, direct rail gun blAst plus ,crash land equals

Cause of failure

"What was your last mission " Snoutlout questions the computer

"Operation firestorm

Objective cause as much damage as possible to hostile bunker

Objective complete

Return successfull

secondary mission

Launch 628s

Aka gronkles

Mission fail

628

Aka gronkle

Missions 2

Surveying damage, fine

Weapons, operational

bludgeon made tail with cast steel, rock vibrator witch heats up and turns to lava

Ai, in process of being repaired

Core functionality 100%

Dpb,38%

Combat core 19 %

Spine l338 lmxi

Aka deadly nadder

Missions 5

Surveying damage 18%

Weapons operational

Diamond tipped spikes armed with explosives blow up on contact.

Ai, operational 100%

Core functionality. 92%

Dpb 12+9 explosion damage

Combat core 73%

Astrid says "well this one is ok for the most part.

Except for a piece of its neck that had been shredded

Cause of failure .motor oil leak , and plasma damage from es 92m58tlxr9 design classified

Astrid notices a cylinder open with a humanoid drone that was abit taller than her .

Astrid walks up to it and moves its head side to side unknowingly touching the activation button.

The drones eyes glow yellow before it starts scanning Astrid who takes out a pistol and aims it at the drones head . Unknown human please put weapon away I am non combatant. I am a repair drone tasked to repair my friends. Why did your master shut you down. He thought of me as obsolete after I helped create Shadow178 from a skeleton to a nearly indestructible killing machine .

"Where is Blackmist " Astrid askes

currently unknown

"Where is Shadow178"Astrid askes again

I will try to connect to his tracking system please wait

Tracking system has been removed from Shadow178

"Dammit"Astrid says.

The drone then opens the cylinders containing the robotic dragons. Metallic arms move the robotic dragons out of the cylinders. The monstrous nightmares wing falls off in the process . Snout lout grabs the fallen wing and drags it over to the nightmare

The drone presses a hidden switch below the back of the night fury's large head to turn it on . The green sensors lit up for a couple seconds before sparks flew out The top of its head like a spark stick a low hum is heard as it s electronic motor starts up.

"My friend what has happened to you "

"System malfunction imminent " a deep voice says before the green sensors turn off.

"Hey is that what I think it is" Ryder says in wonder.

Indeed it is. The humanoid drone says while re welding the nightmare wing back on temporary


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A reaper 902t10

This was a project he never finished because he ran out of material and hardware

The main frame is complete along with the blue prints.

" Ok guys what should we do with these robotic dragons" hiccup askes the group

"I think we should repair them and reprogram them so we can use them against him "Fishlegs says

". I agree" Astrid says,

"I as well agree with fishface "snotlout says

"Ok we fix them and reprogram them to hunt down Blackmist and Shadow178."hiccup says

" you guys will have one shot to take Shadow178 out of commission and capture Blackmist". The humanoid drone says

"And why is that " Astrid says

"me and blackmist programmed Shadow178 to adapt to new threats"

"One other thing each dragon is only operational by a Android such as my self located in the chest infront of the core. In order to beat Shadow178 you must destroy my brother ark shadow then the core it self. These are operated in the same way they need a human or humanoid drone to operate them."

"Well that will come in handy"

"So which one do you operate" my twin was destroyed and I was going to be one of the black reapers operator. The black reapers needs two to operate due to its size.

"I'll take the black reaper " Ryder says

" I will as well" the droid adds I know how it will operate

12 months later

"Sir I heavily advise against going back there our safe zone is destroyed " Shadow178 says

"You will be fine I completely reprogrammed you are safe"

" it is not me I am worried about it you sir. your masters forbid you to return"

" I don't care what my masters forbid me to do they cannot control my life"

"But you joined there order they own you sir"

Blackmist unsheathed his sword and places it along Shadow178 robotic jaw while pressing the botton that makes the blade glow.

" don't make me do something I will regret . Remember where your legions lay. Blackmist growls out while grinding the blade under the jaw which sparks off the armoured scales. Blackmist re sheaths his sword.

"My legions are with you sir I will nEver betray you if I would I would put my self out of commission permanently "Shadow178 replies

We are going back to take what we left beneath ground level. And hopefully the hard drive.

Sir I am reading incoming hostiles from the air.

"Is it police choppers " Blackmist askes while climbing on Shadow178's back

" no sir they are not choppers they are flying in v formation at high speed to our direct position."

"Shit turn off your sonars they are tracking it " Blackmist commands

"Sonars offline " Shadow178 replies

"Shut down your back up thrusters and activAte cloak"

Blackmist commands again

"Targets have stopped and are sending sonar waves towards us"Shadow178 informs Blackmist after cloaking

" fly into the thermosphere to evade the sonar waves"

"that will disrupt my Ai sir " Shadow178 says

"just do it"

Shadow178 complies and flies straight up. the sonar wave just misses them

"Ok now track the wave back to targets but stay in cloak"

" stealth mode engaged tracking enabled."

" Shadow178 suddenly burst to the right and down out of the phermosphere head ing directly behind the targets.

"Are those my dragons" Blackmist says in shock

" it would appear so sir" Shadow178 says confirming the scans

" oh hell no nobody uses my own inventions against me and gets away with it" Blackmist says to himself.

"What should I do sir" Shadow178 says awaiting orders.

"Shadow178 go on full oftence

"Combat mode engaged "

With that Shadow178 back splits open and blackmist enters into a hollow spot in Shadow178 chest the back re seals . A hud pops up glowing red the other dragons are soon locked on to

" on my mark fire" Blackmist says

" warning ,warning , warning incoming lightning blast"Shadow178 voice says internally

"Going into evasive maneuvers "Shadow178 warns before spiraling around the lightning blast . Incoming ice projectiles

Shadow178 responds to Blackmist warning by slicing the ice projectiles in half and spinning to recechade them off it self."

"I have a idea .what one of the dragons are behind us "? Blackmist says

"It's the black reaper sir and it's right on my tail"

"Ok here is the plan…"

"Yes sir not a wise plan but it can work if you time it perfectly "

"Then do it "

"As you wish sir" Shadow178 says before parachuting it's wings the black reaper shoots past it .

" ok now go full speed ahead and drop me on its back " Blackmist commands

Before holding a eject lever. shadow178 flies at its full speed before flying upside down above the black reapers pulls the lever and ejects out from Shadow178 back and lands on the black reapers back and turns his magnetic combat boots on .blackmist runs up its huge back before he finds what he was looking for the manual shutdown he put for emergencies . Blackmist takes a dagger out of its sheath on his torso and pries open the protective hatch and finds and punches a glowing screen .the black reaper immediately begins to. Fall out of the sky. Another hatch opens and Ryder climbs out.

Blackmist pulls out his sword and presses a botton which makes the sword glow red hot. Ryder gets up and aims his pythons at Blackmist.

"You upgraded my dragons nice touch" Blackmist compliments

"They are no longer your dragons we re programmed them to take you and Shadow178 out of commission.

"So be it what are we standing around for when your dragon is falling out of the sky" Blackmist says smugly

"I don't know but once I take that mask off I am going to wipe that smug look off your face "Ryder says anger illy

"Ha try me" Blackmist still says smugly Ryder starts firing Blackmist ducks as the bullet flys past his head.

"Come on I thought you wanted to kill me quite playing around" Blackmist taunts

"Ok try this on" Ryder points a red laser at blackmist head four sentry guns come out of the black reapers back and aim at Blackmist head

"S***"Blackmist swears before the sentry guns open fire at him

"Shadow178 take out the sentry guns I can't keep defecting the bullets"Blackmist yells out.

"give me 2 seconds " Shadow178 says .

a red explosion is seen in the sky as chunks of red armour begin to fall from the nightmare Shadow178 starts a dive but gets rammed in the side by the gronkle no real damage is done except for a small dent. Shadow178 restarts its power dive and sniper blasts the sentry guns.

"Thanks for the help" Blackmist says to Shadow178 s frequency

"No problem sir but I insist I pick you before you hit the ocean" give a few more seconds.

"My armour is at 15 % I don't know how many more shots I can take from the night fury Before damage starts to add up." Shadow178 says while evading multiple spines from the deadly nadder.

"Just hold up a little longer go into stealth" and hide out

"Stealth is not a option sir"

"Ryder restart the Power before we hit the sea" the repair bot says on Ryder's inter com.

"I will turn it back on as soon as I get past Blackmist " Ryder says before firing at blackmist multiple times. One bullet gets lucky and strikes Blackmist in the shoulder blackmist drops his sword .

" s*** I have been hit come pick me up" Blackmist say while re sheathing his sword in the sheath on his back.

" surrender Blackmist "

"Armour at 2%" Shadow178 says as another plasma blast hits it in side .

"1 rule I always keep to I never surrender" Blackmist says putting his robotic arm up

" Shadow178 dives down once more and picks Blackmist off the falling dragon. Ryder rushes forward and reaches the manual power only to find out the screen was broken but thankfully he himself installed a lever. Ryder pulls the leaver and the black reapers starts back up instantly and flaps its massive wings just as the chest touches the ocean the wings whine loudly. the black reaper rise back up to altitude and takes off after Shadow178 who was smoking .

"Don't let it get away " ryder says

" we need 5 seconds to reboot sir" the repair bot says while repeatedly switching a lever on and off 5 seconds later the black reaper is fully operational ." Ok give it hell " Ryder orders

" easier said then done he won't stop moving " get the group to box him in"

"Yes sir" calling group for assistance . 2 minutes later the group box in Shadow178

Half of the group were smoking from the damage with chunks of their armour gone.

Blue beams of energy bursting from the other dragons mouths in case Shadow178 shutting him down.

" Blackmist aims his arm at one of the dragons mouths and fire a plasma bolt from his plasma cannon . The bolt strikes the dragon strait in the energy barrel 1 blue beam disappears followed by the rest.

Shadow178 regains power and dissapears from sight and sonar.

" fuck we nearly had him" Ryder yells

"Next time Ryder his dragon is in a critical it is going to take weeks to repair it self." Hiccup says

" fine fall back to headquarters and repair your dragons "

"I am going to do mediation by myself"ryder says.

" good luck" hiccup says


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

1 hour later a black streak on fire falls from the sky and slams Into the beach of the mainland and flips over a stone and digs a crater into soft soil. Blackmist crawls out of the ejection port installed within Shadow178 chest above the power core hold his injured shoulder .

"Fuck I should have taken your advice Shadow178 now look where we and you will take weeks to repair" Blackmist yells out before unsheathing his sword and slicing a tree in down with his cybernetic arm.

"Told you so you always take my advice I am not human I don't make mistakes " Shadow178 says before climbing out of the crater his mechanical limbs groan in protest at being used in critical conditions..

"Oh don't even start Shadow178 " Blackmist says while re sharpening his sword

"Now is probably not a good time to tell you this but I need to be repaired" Shadow178 says

"Well does it look like we are on shadow island , we will need to make a boat and bring you to shadow island for repairs. " Blackmist says frustratedly Before clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Sir you are injured let me help you ." Shadow178 says

"Oh yes do please help take a bullet out of my shoulder"Blackmist says sarcastically

"Yes sir " Shadow178 says before pinning Blackmist on his back by the arms. Shadow178 chest scales un jam and open up and small robotic arms come ou5 and dismantle Blackmist chest armour and mask revealing Blackmist young face with red eyes.

" hay not the mask"Blackmist says in pain as he tried to grab it .

"You have a concussion sir it's best to have it off for the moment " Shadow178 says

" I guess so then it's not like I have a choice right"

"No sir you do not, this is going to hurt a lot so here is a Cloth "Shadow178 says while tearing a sleeve off his good arm. And placing it in his mouth care fully one the armour was off. A small surgical laser began to cut a small spear in black mist flesh the laser arm retracts and a second arm spreads the wound open slowly . A third arm scans the wound and enters with a small pair of magnetic pinchers the bullet sticks to pinchers magnetic grip. The pitcher arm exits the wound with the crumpled bullet in tow.

The arm stretching the wound retracts. The forth arm coms back out with a stapler and the flesh it removed from Blackmist. It lays the flesh back on the wound and rapidly staples it back in place. During all this Blackmist passed out from the excruciating pain all arms go back into place in Shadow178 chest . Shadow178 climbs off Blackmist and shuts down mommentarilly. 3 days later Blackmist wakes up from under Shadow178 robotic leather wings.

Meanwhile

"So how did the mission go" Stoick says hopeing to hear good news that he was captured.

"We nearly captured him" hiccup says

"What of the dragon" Stoick askes grimly

" 1 more shot and we could have got it" ryder interrupts hiccup

" damage report of your dragons" my dragon lost a leg and a few few scales other wise then that it fine."

"My nightmare weaponry is destroyed along with its targeting system" Snoutlout informs

"My gronkle has a few jamed parts" Fishlegs says

" my deadly nadder got it's inter coms sliced off and it's out of spines"Astrid says

" and our zippleback left head nearly got ripped off " Tuff nut complains

"What off the black reaper Ryder" ? Stoick askes

"Blackmist. Leaps off his dragon and landed on its back and shut down manually in flight." Ryder says

"Oh my Thor" Stoick says in frustration

"Well there is good news Stoick I got a shot on him"Ryder says while placing his dual pythons on a table in front of himself. Spaz shotguns as well

"I need to upgrade these with better with advance technology Blackmist just keeps on deflecting my bullets." Ryder says

"Hay Ryder do you remember when you rolled that emp grenade at Blackmist " Fishlegs questions.

"Yes it distracted him."Ryder says

"No it shut down his mask and arm he was blind without the mask functioning" Fishlegs explains

"Yeah how is that going to work again " ryder says

" we can make your shot guns shoot out electromagnetic waves then we can capture him."Fishlegs suggests

" that would disable both of them" ryder says in realization

"Yes" Fishlegs agrees 2 weeks later Blackmist finishes a boat and restarts Shadow178 who's eyes flicker red before turning on energy criticality low.

"Come on just get on the boat and fan out your wings and keep remaining energy to steer us back to shadow island" Blackmist says while pushing shaow178 from behind.

"Yes sir " Shadow178 says with a stutter in its voice but follows the command and moves slowly onto the boat that lowers with the weight of Shadow178. Shadow178 shuts down all systems except flight control .

3 days later Blackmist arrives at shadow island and meets his group of fellow assassins.

"And where Have you been elite shadow you missed the meeting of our target."

"where does look like I have been I have stranded making a boat for three weeks sailed here because he needs to be repaired. You guys mind calling your Dragons for pick up.

"Your dragon your responsibility" a master says before coming out of shadows.

"I understand that mentor but I am only human I can not lift a metal dragon let alone move it " blackmist says respectfully

" Then bring the charger to him, and what is this I am hearing about the Berk police coming for you" the master says knowing the truth .

"that's at least 2 miles away and thing weighs over 400 pounds."

And yes the police are after me I was betrayed by a old friend of mine.

He found out i killed his parents. He will soon meet the same fate mentor"

"And what does the police want with you " the mentor questions

"The Berk police cheif executed my brother for wrongs he did not commit the chief was to stubborn to listen I planed executing him in favour"

Blackmist says agerilly still in a bow .

" you tried to assassinate a target that was not assigned to you, a direct disobedience to our law. The master steps forth a dagger in hand " you are no longer a part of our creed you are not one of us." Now give me the sword"

"No I am not one of you I surpassed you long ago"

'Blackmist stands up slowly and draws his sword and holds it in front of himself

" here you my sword then try to take it from me" Blackmist says darkly

Other assassins step back not wishing to get in between master and apprentice

Blackmist uses his free hand to press the a flat button on the side of his mask

The top and bottom separate and fold back on the side of his head Blackmist pulls his down and stares his ex mentor in the eyes. The other assassins gasp because nobody has ever seen his face. The master rushes forward and tries to slice Blackmist throat with a curved dagger Blackmist grabs the dagger with his cybernetic arm and snaps it before kicking the master in the gut the master rolls backwards from the kick and lands on his feet .the master smirks before he appears behind blackmist blackmist turns his shadow generator on and vanishes just as the blade goes through him .Blackmist reappears behind master mid swing of hissword the master grey hair gets cut Blackmist duck as a elbow nearly connects with his face.

The master grabs a red axe from his his back and swims it at Blackmist whom redirect the axe in a up word motion. The axe is ripped out of the master grip . Blackmist kicks the master feet out from under him and places the tip of the to his throat.

Warning death scene

" I knew you would betray us . You were never one of us shade " the mastor says spitting on blackmist face blackmist wipes it off .

"You are right I was never one of you I am the knew best thing" Blackmist says before catching the masters axe with one hand over his shoulder Blackmist brings the axe down on the masters head splitting his skull in two .

"Anybody else want to mess with me". Blackmist says angerilly

The assassins bow to Blackmist in shock.

"Good now bring my dragon to the repair centre. " Blackmist orders while reactvating his mask which covers his face raises his hood and walks away to the repair centre.

The assassins call thier dragons who pick up Shadow178 critical body off the boat and bring it to the repair centre.

The roof opens up as Shadow178 body is lowered onto arms.

4 repair drones scan Shadow178 body and begin moving the scales off to excess the main core and limbs that were damaged.

12 days later Shadow178 looks brand new

Buts his scale armour had been changed due to it breaking off from one blast from the night fury how ever the under belly remained titanium . He was also given a uranium core. A core that would last it ten years even with a lot of abuse. ;

If Shadow178 were to be destroyed he blow up like a nuke due to the uranium

As the new leader of the shadow assassins Blackmist now has a personal army of assassins at his command and they are all armed with dragons .

Author note

I may take a break


	18. The council and confrontation

Chapter 18

Blackmist POV

" To night is the council of shadows my fellow assassins I will be leaving alone I need you all to keep a look out for the b.e.r.k police keep your stealth on and sonars off, tracking as well."

"That will leave our dragons blind" a assassin says

"Yes That's why you were given eyes so use them"

"Yes sir " the same assassin says

Blackmist whistles and the roof opens as Shadow178 touches down Blackmist climbs on his neck and takes off to the council..

2 hours later

Shadow178 touches down in between 5 other dragons

Blackmist jumps off and walks up to two guards.

What is the password eliteshadow

"Get the hell out of my way Blackmist says drawing his sword in a swift motion the guards pull out their pistol. Just as they pull their guns out the doors open.

"What is the meaning of this", ah elite shadow where is your mentor.

" I surpassed him I am the new leader of our group" I say to the grand master

I notice that the master nods grimly

" so be it eliteshadow now come we have business to attend "

I sheath my sword and follow him as the guards put their guns away.

"So how did he die he was a friend of mine" the grandmaster says grimly

" his own axe through the head" I say non emotional

" ah a quick death" the grandmasters says before opening a old wooden door.

"Beyond this point you must take off your hood and mask" the master says while taking down his own hood and mask .

I reluctantly take down my hood and press the button on the side of my mask which separates to the side of my head. I walk into the dimly lit halls behind the soon arrive at a long table where 10 other grandmasters are sitting .

Hello fellow grandmasters we have a new leader for division 3 we all know him as the

"Renegade" yes that to but his name is eliteshadow

"We welcome you here elite shadow but in order to be a true leader you must swear a oath to the clan.

"What do I say" I say clueless of the code

" my life belongs to clan,I must work in the shadow to overcome threats the clan deem dangerous. If I shall death shall be my releasement ." The grandmaster says

"I repeat this oath one time for all to hear" i say

" good you may take a seat eliteshadow " a older grandmaster says I take a seat on a old wooden throne chair .

Ok fellow grandmasters and eliteshadow we have all come to this meeting because a new threat is rising , it's a group called the fear grippers they are being lead by a man called ruthios sleight he leads a army of ex marines, Convicts, bounty hunters.

This organization must be stopped at all cost the leader is trying to find our locations and kill us all.

"I stands up where can I find him " I ask while taking a dagger out of a sheath on my thigh. Which I used to emphasize a killing gesture.

"Not right away elite shadow we study their movements first" another grandmaster says

"Fine" I say with disappointment while I resHeath my dagger and sit down.

" scouts have told my group that they operate in the shadow lands where you worked elite shadow.

"Ah good I know that place like the technology in my mask" it will be easy to take tIhem out" Isay

"Elite shadow you are not to attack "

I know that I never said I was going to"

They have captured 8 of our best assassins and thier dragons which they are trying to hack they have succeeded in hacking 3 of them.

" and now the b.e.r.k police threat "

"They are getting close to your group eliteshadow "

"I noticed that , me and my group can hold them off as long as our dragons are still functioning" I say

"Then hold them off we will help when or if possible." The same grandmaster says

Blackmist mask reforms on his face

"sir we have incoming." Shadow178 says

"You guys need to leave now me and my dragon will hold off the intruders until you are all gone now move it" I say while drawing my sword the masters get out of thier chairs just as the room shacks

" never mind stay in here for now I will tell you when they are far enough on your mask." I say be fore running out the door I jump on Shadow178 back while dodging explosions Shadow178 takes off while avoiding multiple blast from the night fury.

"Sir I advise we get out of here."

" we can't I must protect the grandmasters "

"The order must live on without us"

"Affirmative we will go down fighting sir"

"Yes we will shadow178 now lets go kick some…

A deadly nadder diamond tipped spike nicks his good arm

"Fuck "

Shadow178 fires a single blast at the nadder and hits it under belly which breaks off several scales a arrow suddenly comes out of nowhere and strikes Shadow178 in the right eye sensor the eye sensor cracks from the hit. Blackmist looks aroun$ for who ever fired a arrow at them. But sees nothing but the 6 robotic dragons trying to take them out. Ok Shadow178 activate shock wave

".yes sir command accepted" Shadow178 stops in mid air and begins spinning like a tornado. Red electrostatic eanergy visibility forms around Shadow178 and Blackmist once it done forming shadow178 stops spinning its robotic wings are glowing red. Shadow178 suddenly slams its wings down while taking several blast at once the red glow explodes in a massive sphere. The b.e.r.k police dragons begin falling out of the air.

Armour 26%

Core energy 56%

Shadow178 informs Blackmist who is busy vomiting from the rapid spinning

"Are you ok sir " Shadow178 askes

"Yep" Blackmist vomits again "nope"

"Do you need medical assistance "

"No" Blackmist says quickly

Blackmist then radio comes the grand masters and tells them to get thier ass out of thier. Which they do stealthfully

The Berk police dragons recover just in time to crash land.

The police group eject out of thier dragons which are smoking.

"What the hell was that" Astrid yells out first while doing damage check on her nadder

The repair android walks out of the black reaper chest with a missing arm.

"It appears to be a charged electromagnetic pulse. Our dragons are temporarily ou5 of commission until the effects ware off a 7th dragon soon crash lands into a tree it's cloak failing

The dragon is a red robotic changewing

Unol ejects out

"stealth is out is malfunctioning " the scout master says

"Yes all our dragons are computerized so why hasn't shadow178 fallen yet" hiccup says in confusion.

It appears that Shadow178 is not completely computerized anymore he is analog or nuclear.

Just then Shadow178 lands gracefully with black steam flowing out of vents on its back. Blackmist jumps off and lands infront of Shadow178.

Ryder pulls out his emp shotgun

" do you have any idea of how much you guys have been a thorn in my side for"

"I won't stop hunting you down until you pay for what you done to my parents" ryder yells out

"Wrong answer , the answer is to long" Blackmist says while drawing his sword

Which glows. Shadow178 stay out of this "

"Yes sir"

" I am actually surprised you did not run away" ryder says

" I am no coward ryder assassins are real warriors they go behind enemy boarders. And take thier targets out swiftly. Assassins are a one man army. Kill the leader of a army the army will die just like a snake." Blackmist says before charging forward Ryder shoots the shotgun at Blackmist who's mast shuts down.

Blackmist stops his charge and presses the separation button on his mask. Ryder runs up to Blackmist and goes to punch him directly in the mask.

Blackmist smirks visibly and catches his fist with his cybernetic hand and turns it the wrong way.

Ryder grabs a handle on his back and presses a botton the handle Seperates into a great sword. Not suspecting that. Ryder then brings the great sword down on blackmist cybernetic arm at the elbow. The forearm falls 5o the ground sparking.

Blackmist backs up his sword in a defensive position.

"Damn it did not suspect you to have a sword " Blackmist admits.

" Ryder rushes forward and swings it at a upward ark Blackmist parry's it with one arm and completely forgets his other arm had been sliced Blackmist ducks as another swing just abou5 cuts him in two. He uses his crouched form to kick Ryder's legs out. Shadow178 in the mean time was busy hacking into the Nero cord in the severed arm the arm drags it self to Shadow178 who picks it up .

The repair android walks up to Shadow178

"Prototype 7439/8 shadow"

"What is your status" the repair android says

Shadow178 does not answer but moves its head to scan the repair android

" do not move scan lock activating" a red beem scans the repair android before flashing red

" I repeat what is your status "

"Classified information is not to be given to hostile targets" Shadow178 replies before swiping its claws at the repair android which slams into the night fury sparking hiccup helps the android up.

"Anything useful" hiccup askes

"It marked me as hostile, it won't let me get close enough to gather Information "

"Here I will give it a try" hiccup says before walking in front of Shadow178.

" Shadow178 what is your objective "

" classified hostile armed " Shadow178 says before threateningly charging a blast.

Hiccup drops his assault rifle

"Hostile dis armed, threat minimal." Shadow178 says to him self his plasma Gatling stops.

Hostile , Shadow178 suddenly goes into a offensive stance and moves hiccup aside with his tail blade. A jet misrule stikes Shadow178 in the left shoulder one of the limbs fall off on fire Shadow178 sensors flicker just before another missile flys strieght at him. This time Shadow178 slices the misslie in to a blue liquid begins to leak from its damaged shoulder. Shadow178 fires a single blast at the jet which blows up.

Blackmist in the mean time was no5 fairing any better he was now off balance. Bu5 he finishes the fight by smash the pommel of his sword into Ryder's forehead

"Shadow178 come pick me up." Blackmist orders

"Yes sir " Shadow178 replies before limping over to Blackmist dragging its fallen limb which is only hanging on by wires.

"Jesus" what happened to you

"Hostile jet missiles tryed to destroy me"

"Damn it


	19. Arrest and new members

Chapter 19

"are you capable of flight " blackmist asks hurridy

" yes sir landing might be ruff though" Shadow178 responds good let's get out of here quickly" Blackmist says while climbing on Shadow178

"Hay where do you think your going" snout lout says .

Blackmist mask re activates and closes back up.

I am going to repair Shadow178 and then myself other wise he will blow like a nukeclear bombshell .

"Well guess what we are not letting you leave"

"Like you can stop me all your dragons are down for the count for now"

"Sir I suggest we leave my armour is at 9% I can't take much more abuse"

"Good" Snoutlout says before grabbing a rpg from his back which he fires at Shadow178 Blackmist leaps off and lands with a roll the misslie hits Shadow178 chest area.

" core compromised"Shadow178 says

" you fucking idiot are you trying to kill us all" Blackmist yells out before running up to snotlout and punching him in the face multiple times before upper cutting him into his own dragon. Sir good luck I will be back after I am repaired Shadow178 says before flying off Blackmist hiccup recovers after being moved aside by Shadow178 and raises a strange looking gun and aims it at Blackmist who picks up his severed cybernetic arm . And places it in a bag on his back.

Eliteshadow you are her by placed under arrest" hiccup says before firing the strange gun at him. a blue ball freezes Blackmist entire form in time. 12 hours later the dragons reboot 1 by one

" ok guys let's bring this asshole to jail" hiccup says before disarming Blackmist of his weapons and smoke grenades the night fury grabs Blackmist and tosses him on its places Blackmist stuff in a storage area in the night fury's neck the group take off they.

"Yeah chief we got him his dragon is gone to repair itself on a island we know where. Ryder has a concussion " hiccup reports

" good get that son of a bitch to the max prison immediately." Stoick says

"alright meet us there be there in 1 hour double the guards and security I have feeling he is going to be a struggle." Hiccup replies back to Stoick

1 hour later the group touch down out side the prison. They later tryed to take off his armour which came off with a few pressure switches. The mask however stayed on it refused to unlock. Blackmist was un frozen two hours later in a cell with other inmates. All of them giving him glares. Blackmist feel his head with his ha d and is relieved they could not figure out the DNA botton on the side of his mask.

"What's with mask new guy" a inmate questions

Blackmist ignores the question and taps into Shadow178 intercom

"Shadow178 What is your status 76% repaired ,core 20%

" hay who are you talking to " another inmate says

"None of your business punk" Blackmist says

" who Do you think you are. Calling me a punk ah." The inmate says getting in Blackmist face

"I am the best assassin in the. Shadow lands". Blackmist says while standing up to face the inmate .

"Aka the assassin of death or elite shadow

"You think I give a shit boy " you look like a twig

" you want to test that insult I don't need two arms to break your spine punk". Blackmist threatens

"It's on" the inmate says

Blackmist smirks under his mask and head buts the inmate in the face breaking his nose due to the steel mask. The inmate stumbles back from the head butt and shoulder charges Blackmist who merely side steps and elbows him in the back making him lose his balance and crash into the brick wall with a "ouuff"

The inmate turns around pissed off. Come on fight me coward.

Blackmist laughs and walks up to him and gets into martial arts stance

( Blackmist is still missing his cybernetic arm )

The inmate goes to punch Blackmist in the face but Blackmist catches his arm by the elbow and kicks the back of his knee out and uses the momentum to snap his elbow and deslocate his shoulder. The prisoner screams in pain but he gets up his left arm completely limp he grabs a hidden shank and try's to impale Blackmist in the neck but soon finds his shank impaled into his leg broken . Guards with machine guns rush into the cell Blackmist wraps his loose sleeve around the inmates neck and uses him as a hostage.

" Eliteshadow stand down drop the inmate" Unol says

"Get me my stuff and I won't kill him" Blackmist growls out while tightening his choke hold.

"You heard him get him his stuff " Unol yells out 2 guards run off to the evidence department to retreive his stuff. 10 minutes later they come rushing back and through it before him and the nearly uncauncious inmate .now leave and put the buliding on lock down. All the guards and wrenul leave instantly and push the lock down button.

Blackmist sighs. And lets the inmate go back to the 10 other inmates in the large cell.

Blackmist then takes off his orange inmate clothing and puts on his black ninja like attire then his armour. And to his surprise his severed cybernetic arm was still in the bag.

Blackmist grabs the severed individual wires from the arm and reconnects them back to computer on the arm reboots and shows Shadow178 location and status.

3 weeks later

Blackmist picks up his sword and makes it glow red before he slice down the bars of the cell. He then walks right out and stabs his sword through the reinforced concrete wall the sword melts through the wall like butter. Blackmist then s cuts a literal door way to out side Blackmist draw kicks the concete door down .

bullets Begin almost immediately getting fired at him from marksman Blackmist deflects them back at them getting head shots. Inmates begin walking out of the cell and stay behind blackmist. Who presses a be on on his cybernetic arm. 5hours later newly repaired Shadow178 touches down out side the prison Blackmist climbs up onto Shadow178. The inmates beg Blackmist to come with him.

Blackmist sighs

"I will get you out of here if you join my group and follow my commands."

Several men walk up Shadow178 and shake hands with Blackmist who pulls them up

The rest of the inmates walk back into the cell.

"Shadow178 take us home" Blackmist commands

"What is this thing by the one inmate askes curiously.

"The most dangerous robotic dragon in my arsenal "

"Will we get one when we join" another inmate askes.

1 year after you join.

You will need to be trained physically and mentally first and that take a while, and when the time comes you will create the dragon you want.

"Really"

" yes but you will need a while to figure out how to build it. It took me three years with the help of a android to build him before I upgraded him"

"What makes this dragon the most dangerous in your arsenal" a more intelligent inmate askes

"It is powerd by a uranium core, if that gets ruptured he blows up like a nuke no escaping a nuke" Blackmist informs.

"So we are riding a mobile nuclear bomb"

" well yes and no Uranium is powering him he is analog if his core gets ruptured he will blow"

"Why would you ride this thing it can blow up at any time" the b.e.r.k police department can't shut him down with emp . They would have to shut him down manually now

Meanwhile

"What do you mean you gave him his equipment back you should of let him kill the inmate." Stoick yells out

"The prison is in lockdown right now there is no way he is escaping" unol says pridefully

"Please tell me you did not give him his sword." Stoick says with frustration heavy in his voice

"Not personally "unole says

" get back down there and get his ass to solitary confinement " stoick says

" yes chief I see to that now " unole says running out of the room


	20. Chapter 20

Unole runs back to his robotic change wing dragon and mounts it before taking off out of the basement of the department with haste.

Unole soon arrives at the prison where all the prisoners are rounded up all of there hands behind there backs.

Unole checks the prisoners and does not see Blackmist anywhere.

"Where is Blackmist " unole yells out

" he and five other dangerous criminals escaped on a robotic dragon and killed two of our marks men sir" the lead guard says

" dammit I should have never given him his equipment " unole says. Before he climbs back on his robotic change wing and takes off back to the police department.

"What do you mean he escaped the max prison " Stoick yells at unol.

"He cut a literal door way out of the wall and escaped with 5 others on the back of Shadow178 he aslo killed two of our marksman in his escape..

"He escaped with other dangerous criminals " Stoick yells again "get the team and track him down I want to meet this devil face to face" Stoick commands

 **Last chance for anybody that would like to adopt this story I am stuck and I might delete it**

just let me know by private messaging I am on every day. My other story is crossed over with avengers it's called a new world go check it out.


	21. Adopted version Chapter 21

Astrid and Fishlegs are on a scouting mission to find Blackmist after being ordered by Stoick to find him. Suddenly they see a large building in the distance that looks heavily guarded. Astrid radios back to Berk police headquarters. "Sir I think we have found where Blackmist is hiding," Astrid reports back to Stoick. "Good work Astrid. We will send everyone to your Location to arrest Blackmist. This ends today." Stoick replies before he turns his radio off.

Half an Hour later, every available member of Berk police turns up lead by Hiccup. They have brought their robotic dragons and are ready to fight Blackmist once more.

As the whole berk police department approach the fortress large plasma cannons emerge from the walls and begin firing at the helicopter s blowing them out of the air. They are soon destroy Ed by seven blast from the night fury and hiccup.

Meanwhile in the fortress blackmist puts on a prototype armour.

"Shadow178 this will armour will link us neurally I will be able to give you commands without being there"

"good to know sir it suits you" Shadow178 replies

"Ok drop me out side and tear those robots to shreds "blackmist commands

"Yes sir "Blackmist climbs on Shadow178 burst through the roof of the fortress and immediately begins firing a robotic dragons in the sky. Blowing up several pieces of armour off multiple dragons. Blackmist leaps of Shadow178 just as the nadder flies beneath lands on the nadder and puts a small chip beneath a scale on its back. Blackmist leaps off as bullets fly over his head. Blackmist sky dives and hits against the side of the fortress and slides down the vertical wall and leaps onto a turret. 2hich he mans and begins firing at the black reaper chest area. Blackmist leaps away from the turret when a plasma blast hits it.

"Shadow178 exp blast now"

"command accepted " Shadow178 replies before his wings glow again, Shadow178 then starts spinning again

"Retreat, retreat" hiccup yells out over the coms

The robotic dragons pull away just as the electrical blast surges forth in a huge sphere

"Sir energy level is now at 78% "Shadow178 informs after the blast Blackmist now grabs a plasma rifle and switches 8ts ammunition to chips. Blackmist smirks as all his chips hit their marks.

"Let's see how good you are without the dragons " Blackmist says activating the chips on all the dragons except Shadow178 all the dragons limbs jam up and begin falling out of the sky and land hard some smoking like the night mare and nadder .the group eject out of there dragons . Coughing from the smoke.

"Sir they have back up the Berk national guard sir" Shadow178 informs while dodging multiple missiles from 8 jets (which were following ways behind.)

Blackmist looks up and watches a single jet get within range for heat sinkers.

"Shadow178 flares, flares "Shadow178 thighs open up as the missile gets launched at him flares shoot out. The missile Misses and explodes shacking Shadow178 slightly. Shadow178 flares his wings out acting like an air brake and fires at the closest jet catching its wing ablaze.

Meanwhile Blackmist is behind cover un jamming his plasma cannon which un jams when he hits it. Black mist peeks his head out a bullets fly's right past his head

"ok plan b " Blackmist taps his shadow generator and he runs out of cover and teleport slashes Ryders pythons. Slicing through the barrel of one. Ryder brings up his second python and shoots Blackmist in the forearm of his good arm. Blackmist teleports behind cover aging holding his arm Blackmist pulls out a throwing knife and stabs it into his for arm and pries the bullet out. He then presses the button on his sword which makes glow red hot he press the sword to the wound burning it closed. Blackmist grabs 3 of his throwing knifes and whips them at the group. Hiccup raises his assault rifle just as the blade was about to hit him. The blade sticks into the assault rifles barrel Ryder shoots the blade out of the air the last blade cracks snout louts shield. . Blackmist teleports again and reappears behind snotlout round houses him in the head from behind. Knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile Shadow178 takes multiple hits from the jets half of its armour had been blown apart and two of its fins were on fire it has bullet holes through its thick armour. Shadow178 parachutes back again and takes out two jets as they pass him.

Astrid runs up to Blackmist pistol in hand she fires at him bullets striking his cybernetic arm one bullet gets lucky and strikes the screen at that instant the robotic dragons start back up and stand up .

"Shit " Blackmist says before ducking as Astrid fires at his head snout lout charged with his shield and shield bashes Blackmist who rolls backwards from the hit and lands on his feet back, it's raises his cybernetic arm the plasma cannon sparks

"Fuck" Blackmist cursed the Blackmist is sent flying into the wall of his fortress by the night fury's tail.

blackmist shadow generator cracked upon impact. Hiccup walks up to blackmist

"drop the sword" hiccup says pointing the pistol at blackmist

Blackmist presses a button on the sword. The sword retracts into a small cube and disappears into blackmist cybernetic hand. Blackmist then quickly whistles. Four other assassin come out of nowhere armed with axes and swords. Blackmist gets up holding his ribs in pain blackmist drops a small marble in front of the group it explodes into smoke blackmist runs up to the roof the group give chase after killing the other assassin's blackmist steps up to the edge of the fortress. The group surround blackmist. Blackmist put your hands up.

"Shadow178 come pick me up "

"Core level critical self-destruction immenient"shadow178 says

"Override pick me up now"blackmist commands on his contact

hiccup steps forward" you have nowhere to run" or do I blackmist says as he sees shadow178 dive towards the fortress on fire. Shadow178 stops his dive behind blackmist and hovers core reaction imminent. A red ball of energy surrounds shadow178 just then a jet blows shadow1878; out of the air a massive explosion shakes the fortress as shadow 178'blowd up. Get on your knees and put your arms behind you. Blackmist does so Ryder pistol whips blackmist in the back of the head knocking him out.

The Battle was very fierce leading to many of the dragons being heavily damaged including Shadow178. Despite this they succeed in capturing Blackmist again.  
After the battle Blackmist is placed in a transport truck and delivered to Stoick directly. Shadow178 is in critical conditions from the battle and he is destroyed by the Berkian police force.

They still can't get his mask off.

After the battle and when Blackmist is being loaded into a prison transport truck to be delivered directly to Stoick, Astrid punches Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup turns to face her "Ow! Why did you do that?" but Astrid ignores him and kisses him on the lips. Hiccup eagerly kisses her back when she separates from him to Astrid's surprise. When they separate again Astrid looks at him in adoration. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asks shyly, to which Hiccup eagerly agrees.

After being brought to Stoick and being locked in a cell. Blackmist escapes by jumping out the window. He impales his sword into the building to slow his rapid descent. Blackmist then steals a black chopper Morton cycle and escapes the city of Berk with them on his tail.  
Blackmist leads them to the shadowlands where he leads them into an alleyway the group have him cornered. Their dragons are in the air to support the group.

Ryder shoots Blackmist in the face destroying his mask to reveal him. They later test his DNA. He turns out to be related to hiccup though through a different name his DNA matches hiccup. Blackmist is locked in a supermax prison in a single cell heavily chained. An image of Stoick with his eyes (xx) etched into the floor


	22. Chapter 22

Big thanks to joshualankamp09 for the help on the final chapter pleas go visit his profile faviourite and follow him please appreciated


End file.
